fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Fanowska Fineasz i Ferb Wiki:Archiwum/Użytkownikowa rywalizacja/2015-2016/archiwalne1
Zapis archiwalny usuniętej strony - link. ---- Same kłopoty - odcinek na Użytkową rywalizację. Gatunek odcinka to: komedia. Bohaterowie *Fineasza Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Fretka Flynn *Dundersztyc *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Buford Van-Stoom *Baljeet Tjinder *Linda Flynn (wspomniana) *Lawrance Fletcher (wspomniany) Scenariusz Dzień ten zaczął się spokojnie. Na niebie jak zawsze świeciło słońce, ale ten dzień miał być inny niż wszystkie. Linda i Lawrance wyjechali na 5 dni. Fineasz, Ferb i Fretka siedzieli sami w domu. Rano: Fretka zaczęła dzień spokojne. Poszła do łazienki, otworzyła drzwi, a tu nagle wody spada na nastolatkę. Fretka (cała mokra): Cholera! Kto nie zakręcił wczoraj wody?! Przychodzą Fineasz i Ferb. Fineasz: Niezły potop! Fretka: A teraz przyznać się! Kto nie zakręcił wody!? Fineasz zauważa, że jest jakaś zielona maź w wannie. Fineasz: Woda to teraz nas najmniejszy problem. Fretka i Ferb podchodzą do wanny. Fretka: To wasz sprawka, tak? Fineasz: Nie. Ferb, musimy wezwać ekipę! Wkrótce przybyli Izabela, Buford i Baljeet. Izabela: Co dzisiaj robicie? Fineasz: Pewnie się zastanawiacie po co ja tu nas tu zwołałem. (wskazuję na wannę) To jest ten powód! Izabela: Co to jest? Fineasz: Tego właśnie nie wiemy. Buford bierze trochę mizi na palce i wącha. Buford: Już chyba się domyślam co to jest. Fineasz: Co, takiego? Buford: Po mojej dokładnej analizie domyślam się, że to jest.... sperma! Fineasz: Sperma nie jest zielona! Buford: Istnieje też możliwość, że tu były jakieś jednostki pozaziemskie. Izabela: I one wypuściły tą spermę, Buford? Buford: Nic nie jest wykluczone. Tymczasem: Pepe był już u Dundersztyca. Dundersztyc: Witaj, Pepe Panie Dziobaku. Długo się nie widzieliśmy. Nagle na Pepe z sufitu spada zieloną maź (podobną do to tej z wanny Fineasza i Ferba), gdzie następnie dziobak został w niej uwięziony. Dundersztyc: I teraz standardowa historia. Kiedy byłem młody, miałem same kłopoty. Dlatego od tej pory każdy będzie miał same kłopoty! Wtedy wybuchnie anarchia, a ja zapanuję nad chaosem i obejmę władzę na Okręgiem Trzech Stanów! Z powrotem u Fineasza i Ferba: Fineasz: Musimy wiedzieć co to jest: zielona sperma czy ma pochodzenie pozaziemskie. Buford: Muszę nad tym pomyśleć, a najlepiej mi się myśli na kiblu. Buford siada na kibel, a następnie razem z nim zostaje wystrzelony przez dach w powietrze. Buford (w powietrzu): Widać stąd mój dom! Buford następnie spada i ląduje w basenie u Izabeli. W domu Fineasza i Ferba: Baljeet: Teraz nasze życie stało się prostsze. Fretka: Czy ty nie jesteś na to za młody? Fineasz: Tak, jak najbardziej. Fretka: Nawet nie wiesz o co mi chodzi. Fineasz: Domyślam się, że chodzi ci o latanie na kiblu. W tym przypadku powinnaś się cieszyć, bo pozbyliśmy się Buforda. Fretka: Tym razem wam dziękuję za ten wynalazek. Fineasz: Naprawdę wolałem nie wiedzieć co on ma nam jeszcze do powiedzenia na temat swojej teorii! Baljeet: Gdzie jest Pepe? Wszyscy patrzą na Baljeeta. Baljeet: No co? Przecież zapomnieliśmy wcześniej o tej kwestii i się bałem, że się ona się już nie pojawi w tym odcinku. Fineasz: Dziękuję, że nam przypomniałeś, Baljeet. Baljeet: Przynajmniej raz się na coś przydałem. Do łazieńki wchodzi Buford. Buford: Izabelo! Woda w twoim basenie jest od tej pory lekko zanieczyszczana. Izabela: Buford! Buford: Jak dobrze, że nie zrobiłem tego u siebie w domu. Izabela: Zaraz wracam. Izabela idzie na chwilę do siebie. Tymczasem u Pepe i Dundersztyca. Pepe wykorzystał rysowników by go uwolnili. Dundersztyc: Pape Panie Dziobaku. Nieładnie tak wykorzystywać rysowników do tego co nie było w scenariuszu. Pepe zaczyna walczyć z Dundersztycem. Z powrotem u Fineasza i Ferba, nieco później: Izabela wróciła. Tymczasem Fienasza i Ferb zbudowali anty-kłopoto-inator. Fineasz: Dziś dla odmiany stworzyliśmy inator. Baljeet: O dziwo nie było kłopotów przy jego budowaniu. Pepe wrócił. Fineasz: O tu jesteś Pepe. Buford: Zwykle wraca trochę później. (Pepe zdołał bardzo szybko pokonać Dundersztyca i wrócić). Fineasz: Jeszcze tyle czasu nam zostało, a Pepe już wrócił. Ferb może teraz ty... Inator Fineasza i Ferba wybucha. Fineasz: A to oznacza, że nie ma już kłopotów. Ferb może ty cosś powiesz. Ferb: Znane są tysiące sposobów zabijania czasu, ale nikt nie wie, jak go wskrzesić. Albert Einstein. Fineasz: Dobrze mówisz, Ferb. Kłopoty dziś zabiły nam czas. Buford również uważa, że kłopoty to sposób na zabijanie czasu. Buford: Więc mi wierzysz? Fineasz: Dopuszczam do siebie myśl, że faktycznie tak mogło być.